clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Burnt Out Bulbs
Burnt Out Bulbs is the second in the series of Paint by Letters books published by the Snowball Press. This book can be found in the Book Room's Library. The game, along with My Puffle, was released on March 10, 2008. Storyline One night, while you and all your buddies are playing Ice Hockey at the Ice Rink, all the lights suddenly go out. Your buddy tells you to go to the Lighthouse to find a bulb, but the penguin there tells you to go to the Ski Lodge for some lightbulbs. You see two penguins playing Find Four and they tell you that they saw a penguin running out with some from the Attic. You go into the Attic, to see a nervous penguin who tells you that he cannot see anything since the penguin took them. You go to the thief's igloo and he or she gives you a barrel, cooler or Java Bag full of them. You run back to the Ice Rink and you remember that it is April Fool's Day- the best ever! Objective of Game The objective of the game is to finish "writing" the story. You have to type up the highlighted words, and occasionally, you can create your own story via choosing between several options at checkpoints. There are also 7 hidden coins hidden in the illustrations, one per page. High Scores The base score in Burnt Out Bulbs is 220 coins. However, there are bonus coins hidden on every page, which give you an extra 40 coins each at the end. The locations are listed in the Secrets section below. If you find all 7 hidden coins, you get a 300 coin bonus. The highest possible score for the game is 800 points, which gives you 800 coins. (220 base + 7 x 40 hidden coins + 300 bonus points). If you know how to touch-type, this game is by far the fastest way to earn money. Secret Coin Locations If you find all of the secret coins, you will get an extra 300 coins bonus as well as the coins for finding them (40 per coin found)! Hidden Coin Locations *Page 1: This coin is easiest to get after the lights burn out and before it becomes pitch black. Push the puck (using sweeping motions with your mouse, don't click) all the way to the left and a coin will follow the puck back as it comes out. *Page 2: Run your mouse over the top left hand corner. A coin will appear. *Page 3: Pull the piano's top up. A coin will be inside. *Page 4: Pull the right silver feather under the cuckoo clock. Then Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo will jump out with a coin. *Page 5: First, click and drag the floor to the right, fast, and while you are still dragging, let go. Then drag the floor to the left. The next piece of floor goes up, and the final piece of floor goes down. If you've done it right, the floor should be black, and there should be a coin in the lower right-hand corner. Tip: The faster you do this, the more time you will have to get the coin. *Page 6 **DJ - This coin is easiest to get before you leave. There are six dance floor tiles on the floor that change color when you click on them. There is also a painting on the wall featuring 9 puffles. Make the color of each of the floor tiles match the color of the background in the top 6 squares of the painting. If you do this right, the painting will pop open and a coin will be revealed. **Viking - Click on the handle of the black stove and pull to the right to open the stove. Then take the left torch from the wall and drag it down to the wood inside the stove to light the fire. Put the torch back on the wall. Then close the door of the stove by dragging the handle to the left. (You can find the handle by running your mouse over the viking penguin and waiting for your mouse to turn from an arrow to a pointer finger.) The smoke will go up the chimney, which will make the Mullet fish burp out a coin. **Alien - Take globs of orange goo from the Lava Lamp and drag them over each of the three lanterns on the ceiling. The alien penguin will get shier and shier, eventually hiding their face in their hairdo, revealing a coin above their heads. *Page 7 **DJ - After you put the lights in the sockets and you can see the Ice Rink, click on the center face off circle and lift it up. There is a coin under it. **Viking - After the Ice Rink lights up, run your mouse from right to left over the right glowing red ball. A puffle face will start to appear. When you turn the puffle around about halfway, you will see a coin sticking out under it. Click on the coin. The other puffle will then turn around and smile at you. **Alien - Drag any flying saucer down over the object that the saucers came out of (either the Java bag, the cooler, or the barrel). A coin will pop out and land on the ground. If you miss it, just try again. ::Note: These coins are difficult to inherit if using a laptop without an external mouse. Trivia *Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo (seen in the Ski Lodge's cuckoo clock) appears in this book. *It was preceeded by My Puffle. *It was succeeded by Lime Green Dojo Clean. *This book has the most dialogue out of all the paint by letters book. *The book seems to finish like magic. See also *My Puffle *Lime Green Dojo Clean *Paint by Letters Category:Games Category:Club Penguin